CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION: PROJECT SUMMARY The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Administration (SCC-A) oversees all of the center?s research, clinical, and financial operations. SCC-A is led by two members of SCC?s Senior Leadership (SL): Nick Fisher, Executive Director of Research and Business Administration, and Christina Longnecker, Vice President of Oncology Services. Both Fisher and Longnecker have a direct reporting line and access to the SCC Director, Timothy Eberlein. Together, this administration team ensures critical connections between all research (Fisher) and clinical (Longnecker) areas within SCC, as well as coordination across satellite, network, and collaborative partners. Their close collaboration and interaction ensures that all SCC initiatives are well integrated and serve the scientific goals of the center and its two parent institutions, Washington University School of Medicine and Barnes-Jewish Hospital. As Executive Director, Fisher?s primary responsibilities include leading all SCC research functions; providing executive administrative leadership to the Director, SL, as well as program and shared resource leaders in all aspects of CCSG and SCC operations; serving on all key SCC committees, including all SL sub-committees and oncology strategic planning working groups; and assisting in the recruitment of new faculty and new SCC members. Fisher is supported by a large, talented team. Together, they provide the necessary organizational infrastructure to comply with NCI reporting requirements, meet the expectations of SL and individual faculty, support SCC?s vision and strategic plan, and oversee institutional initiatives. The SCC-A leadership team has extensive knowledge, with nearly 70 combined years of experience in research and CCSG administration, facility/resource management, clinical research, community outreach, informatics, and financial operations. Moving forward, Fisher will continue to lead the SCC-A team in maintaining an adaptive organizational infrastructure that supports SCC members in scientific discovery, aligns with overarching national CCSG goals, and engages key stakeholders in priority-setting and problem-solving.